Father of Mine
by aicchan
Summary: Kedua tangannya terulur, mengambil bocah berambut hitam itu dari tangan Albus. Saat berat tubuh bayi itu menyentuh tubuhnya, ada getar hangat yang tak pernah Severus rasakan. "Harry Potter... bukan... tapi Harry Snape..." Special for SNAPE DAY. ENJOY...


"Dia memilihmu, Severus."

Dua permata hitam itu memandang sosok kecil yang tertidur pulas dalam gendongan Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah dari Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Penyihir yang disebut sebagai orang paling sakti di seluruh Inggris.

"Lily dan James mempercayakan putra semata wayang mereka padamu."

Luka dan duka yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya sekali lagi terasa perih mengiris hatinya. Namun perih itu perlahan memudar begitu Severus melihat bayi berumur 18 bulan itu perlahan terbangun dan membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan dua kilau emerald sempurna. Kilau yang dulu hingga saat ini mengikat hati Severus pada satu cinta, kilau yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan.

Anak ini adalah putra dari wanita yang senantiasa dicintai oleh Severus, sepenuh hatinya. Meski anak ini bukan miliknya...

"Severus..."

Suara tua Dumbledore membuyarkan lamunan Severus, "Jika itu keinginan Lily, aku tidak akan menolaknya." Kedua tangannya terulur, mengambil bocah berambut hitam itu dari tangan Albus. Saat berat tubuh bayi itu menyentuh tubuhnya, ada getar hangat yang tak pernah Severus rasakan.

"Harry Potter... bukan... tapi Harry Snape..."

Si bayi tersenyum lebar, menggapai wajah Severus dan tertawa-tawa.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**Harry Potter** © JK ROWLING

**Father of Mine** © aicchan

Special for **Infantrum Challenge Snape DAY 2011** by **Ambudaff**

Regular Challenge – Modified Canon

No war - Family fic/ Oneshot

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Daddy! Daddy! Ada surat dari Sirius dan Remus untukmu!"

Severus, yang semula tengah membaca dengan tenang di ruang duduk rumahnya di Spinner's End, menutup bukunya dan memandang sosok bocah berkacamata berumur 8 tahun yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

Harry kini tumbuh menjadi anak yang super aktif dan sepertinya selalu memiliki ekstra tenaga untuk melakukan apapun.

Severus menerima surat yang diberikan Harry padanya dan segera membacanya. Seperti biasa, bocah kecil berambut hitam berantakan itu menungguinya sampai selesai membaca dan selalu memandangnya penuh harap agar diberitahu isi surat itu.

"... Mereka akan datang besok dan ingin mengajakmu ke Diagon Alley." Ujar Severus begitu selesai membaca surat yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apa aku boleh pergi?" Harry memandang Severus penuh harap.

Melihat pancaran permata hijau yang indah itu, Severus jadi tidak kuasa menolaknya, "Asal kau berjanji akan menjaga sikap dan tidak bertingkah seperti anak manja."

"Aku janji!" Seru Harry senang. "Yey! Ke Diagon Alley dengan Sirius dan Remus! Yaaay!" Bocah lelaki berkacamata itu berlari memutari ruang duduk di rumah itu. Setelah lelah, dia kembali berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, "Daddy, apa hari ini kita jadi makan malam di rumah Draco?" tanyanya penuh nada antusias.

Melihat pandangan mata Harry yang tak berkedip memandangnya, Severus menghela nafas, "Narcissa sudah berbaik hati mengundang kita. Tidak sopan kalau menolak."

Mendengar itu, Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Horeee! Main ke rumah Draco! Main ke rumah Draco !" Serunya berulang kali sambil –sekali lagi- berlari-lari memutari ruangan itu.

Severus menggelengkan kepalanya melihat polah Harry yang benar-benar seperti orang yang baru saja minum ramuan Felix Felicis. Semua terasa indah. "Sekarang mandi dan pakai baju yang rapi. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

"Oookkaaaayyy!" Dengan berpura-pura menaiki sapu sihir, Harry berlalu dari ruangan itu dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah langkah yang menaiki tangga dengan semangat.

Sekali lagi menghela nafas, Severus beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Tak terasa enam tahun berlalu sejak dia mengadopsi Harry. Enam tahun sudah sejak kepergian Lily dan James untuk selamanya saat menjalankan misi mereka sebagai Auror. Sebenarnya Severus masih agak tidak percaya kalau di ruat wasiatnya, Lily –dan anehnya, James juga- memilihnya sebagai ayah asuh untuk Harry alih-alih si Sirius Atora Remus. Tapi di satu kesempatan, Sirius pernah berkata padanya kalau Lily memang lebih percaya pada Severus, paling tidak tingkah polahnya lebih terkendali.

Namun nyatanya sekarang, Severus yakin kalau 90 persen darah dalam tubuh Harry adalah darah James. Hyperaktif dan paling susah untuk disuruh diam, dan di saat yang sama, sangat pintar juga cerdas. Paling tidak Harry punya kelebihan milik Lily, kepolosan dan kebaikan hati yang tidak terkalahkan.

Setelah mereka berdua siap, Severus menggandeng tangan Harry sebelum mereka menuju ke Malfoy Manor melalui jaringan floo. Severus memang akrab dengan keluarga Malfoy karena Lucius adalah seniornya di Slytherin semasa sekolah Hogwarts dulu. Dan Narcissa adalah sepupu dari Sirius, membuat Harry juga cepat akrab dengan wanita cantik itu.

"Harry!" Seruan dari bocah laki-laki berambut pirang platinum yang tertata rapi itu menyambut kedatangan Harry dan Severus.

"Draco!" Harry berlari menghampiri putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Di ruangan yang penuh dengan perabot mewah khas abad pertengahan itu ada pula du sosok rupawan. Lucius, kepala keluarga Malfoy, bangsawan sejati dengan raut wajah yang terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Selalu setia didampingi Narcissa sang istri yang tak kalah rupawan dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai halus.

"Selamat datang, Severus. Senang kalian bisa makan malam di sini." Ujar Narcissa. Tak lama dia segera dapat pelukan erat dari Harry.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundang kami, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucy!"

Hampir saja Severus tak bisa menahan tawanya. Selalu begitu setiap kali Harry memanggil Lucius. Narcissa malah dengan terang-terangan tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan sayang Harry untuk suaminya.

Namun lain soal dengan yang bersangkutan, "Harry, sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau namaku bukan Lucy, tapi Lucius." Ujar pria berambut platinum panjang yang terikat rapi itu.

Anak berambut hitam berantakan itu mengerutkan kening hingga alisnya bertaut, "Tapi Lucy lebih cocok untukmu, Uncle." Katanya lagi dengan nada polos yang luar biasa hingga membuat Lucius menyerah seketika.

"Makan malam masih agak lama, kalian bermainlah dulu, anak-anak." Ujar Narcissa, "Draco, bukankah kau berjanji akan mengajari Harry bermain catur? Mom sudah siapkan di ruangan sebelah."

"Okay, Mum! Ayo, Harry!" Draco pun mengajak Harry keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menikmati waktu mereka sendiri tanpa terlibat dalam obrolan orang dewasa yang membingungkan.

Narcissa tersenyum melihat keakraban dua anak itu, sudah seperti saudara kandung saja, "Harry tumbuh jadi anak yang pintar. Rumahmu pasti tak pernah sepi sekarang, Severus."

"Begitulah." Ujar Severus seraya menyamankan diri di sofa, "Rasanya tak ada sedetik tanpa mendengar suaranya. Kecuali saat dia tidur."

"Namanya juga anak-anak, lebih bagus kalau mereka aktif." Kata Narcissa, "Lalu bagaimana dengan tawaran dari Hogwarts? Apa kau akan menerima tawaran Albus untuk mengajar di sana?" tanya wanita itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Severus jadi teringat persoalan yang yang menghantuinya sejak awal musim panas ini. Sebuah tawaran kerja datang dari Hogwarts untuk menjadi pengajar di kelas Ramuan. Tawaran yang menarik, karena memang Severus butuh dana tambahan sebelum Harry masuk ke Hogwarts 4 tahun lagi. Ya— dia memang bukan berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada tapi juga bukan dari yang kekurangan. Namun Severus sudah bertekad akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan Harry, karena dia tak ingin Harry mengalami apa yang dia alami semasa kecil dulu. James dan Lily memang meninggalkan banyak warisan, tapi Severus tak ingin memakainya, sampai Harry akil balik, anak itu ada dalam tanggung jawabnya.

"Severus... apa kau sudah bicarakan dengan Harry?" Tanya Narcissa lagi.

Severus menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bicara dengannya. Lagipula... kalau aku bekerja di Hogwarts, Harry akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Oh, Severus... kau bicara seolah baru mengenal kami kemarin. Kami tak akan keberatan kalau Harry tinggal di sini. Draco juga pasti senang mendapat teman di rumah."

Ini bukan pekara mudah bagi Severus. Dia dan Harry belum pernah berpisah untuk wktu yang lama. Paling lama ungkin seminggu kalau Severus ada urusan yang bersangkutan dengan gelarnya sebagai Potion Master. Saat seperti itu biasanya Harry tinggal bersama Sirius di Grimmauld Place atau menginap di Malfoy Manor. Tapi pekerjaan di Hogwarts memakan waktu hampir sepanjang tahun.

"Aku akan bicarakan pelan-pelan dengannya." Kata Severus.

"Mau seberapa pelan?" Lucius ikut bicara, "Libur musim panas Hogwarts akan berakhir dua minggu lagi."

Severus kembali terdiam, "... Ini jauh lebih rumit dari pada menciptakan sebuah ramuan."

"Kau bisa minta bantuan kami kapan saja. Atau Remus. Harry sepertinya patuh sekali pada Remus." Usul Narcissa.

"Ya, ku rasa aku akan pikirkan pilihan itu. Lagipula aku memang butuh pekerjaan tetap."

Narcissa tersenyum, "Kau benar-benar menyayangi Harry, ya? Padahal dia benar-benar mirip dengan James."

"Yeah." Lagi-lagi Lucius menyetujui kata-kata istrinya, "Mengingat dulu James dan para Marauder itu sering kali mengerjaimu. Kalau tidak ada Lily yang mencegahnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuat si Prongs itu."

Narcissa tertawa lagi, "Ya— hanya Lily yang bisa menangani kegilaan empat Marauder itu. sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya kalau Remus termasuk dalam genk pengacau itu. Tapi kurasa dia sama seperti Lily, sebagai 'tali kekang' agar teman-temannya itu tidak bertindak kelewat batas."

Tiga orang lulusan Hogwarts itu mengobrol hingga tiba saatnya makan malam. Narcissa menjemput putranya dan Harry yang ternyata sedang seru sekali main catur di ruang perpustakaan. Kemudian mereka semua menuju ke ruang makan untuk menikmati santapan yang telah disiapkan para peri rumah yang mengabdi pada keluarga Malfoy.

"Harry, bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di sini?" Tawar Narcissa di perbincangan makan malam itu.

Harry memandang wanita yang dia anggap sebagai ibu itu, "Maaf, Aunt Cissy... besok Sirius dan Remus akan mengajakku ke Diagon Alley. Jadi aku harus menolak tawaran itu."

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Kata Narcissa jelas kecewa.

"Maaf, Aunt Cissy. Tapi kalau Daddy mengizinkan, minggu depan aku mau kok menginap di sini." Kata Harry seraya memandang sang ayah dengan pandangan penuh harapan.

Keluarga Malfoy tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah-anak yang bahkan tak terikat oleh darah itu. Keduanya sungguh seperti keluarga kandung saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Severus tidak akan melarangmu." Narcissa tersenyum, "Kau mau tambah lagi?"

Makan malam di Malfoy Manor sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Harry dan Severus tinggal di sana hingga malam beranjak larut. Severus mengobrol dengan Lucius dan Narcissa sementara Harry bermain seru dengan Draco. Jam 10 tepat, Severus mengajak Harry untuk pulang karena si anak berambut hitam berantakan itu sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya.

"Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucy, aku pulang dulu." Harry memberi salam dengan memberi ciuman di pipi dua Malfoy senior itu, "Bye bye, Draco... sampai minggu depan." Katanya sambil melambai seadanya pada si pirang yang membalasnya dengan lambaian serupa.

Maka Severus dan Harry pun mengundurkan diri dari ruang duduk Malfoy Manor dan kembali ke rumah mereka di Spinner's End dengan memakai jaringan floo. Segera Severus menyuruh Harry sikat gigi dan pergi tidur. Tapi dia menemani Harry terus hingga bocah itu berganti pakaian dengan piyama.

"G'nite, Daddy." Harry mencium pipi Severus sebelum melepas kacamata dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Severus menyelimuti Harry dan mematikan lampu di kamar itu dengan satu jentikan dari tongkat sihirnya, kemudian dia pun menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Besok dia ada niat untuk bicara serius dengan Harry. Sirius dan Remus akan datang jam 10, jadi Severus masih punya waktu satu jam setelah sarapan untuk bicara dengan Harry tentang tawaran pekerjaannya di Hogwarts. Semoga anak itu bisa mengerti...

.

Waktu berjalan seperti membodohi Severus. Rasanya baru saja dia rebahan dan memejamkan mata, sekarang mendadak saja sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sedikit pusing, Severus pun duduk, butuh sekian detik sebelum dia bangun sepenuhnya.

Segera telinganya menangkap suara Harry yang sedang bermain sendiri di lantai bawah. Anak itu memang terbiasa bangun pagi sekali bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Dulu Harry selalu masuk ke kamar Severus dan menginterupsi tidurnya, tapi sekarang Harry lebih memilih bermain sendiri dengan mainannya.

Setelah melakuakn ritual pagi di kamar mandi, Severus pun segera turun dan menemi Harry yang asik bermain dengan figur naga hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keenam sambil duduk di permadani.

Melihat sang ayah sudah turun, Harry pun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Severus, "G'morning, Daddy!"

"Morning, son."

"Apa sarapan kita hari ini?" Pertanyaan yang sama di setiap pagi. "Aku mau waffle dan sirup mapple." Diikuti dengan kemauan plus keputusan mutlak yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, membuat pertanyaan yang tadi terlontar jelas jadi sia-sia.

Severus melepaska pelukan Harry, "Baiklah... kau bantu membuat adonannya."

"Yeeey!" Harry meleparkan figur naganya begitu saja ke lantai dan berlari secepat kilat menuju ke dapur.

Awal hari itu diisi dengan kegiatan memasak bersama di dapur. Untung saja Severus mendapatkan resep-resep mudah dari Narcissa yang mana dikatakan bahwa orang buta saja bisa memasaknya. Harry mengaduk adonan waffle sekuat tenaga hingga belepotan ke meja dan ke bajunya sendiri. Tapi karena melihat Harry bersenang-senang dengan aktivitasnya, Severus tidak melarang atau marah. Dia harus menjaga mood Harry sebelum pembicaraan penting setelah ini.

"Selesai! Waffle spesial ala Harry Snape!" Seru Harry senang sambil mengangkat tinggi piring yang berisi dua tumpuk waffle berlumur sirup maple kental yang manis.

Severus mengngayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan segala kekacauan di dapur itu bisa segera dibereskan, begitu juga bekas bekas adonan di wajah dan baju Harry. "Sekarang makan dengan tenang!"

Patuh, Harry pun duduk di kursinya di meja makan dan mulai menikmati sarapan favoritnya itu. Sambil bersenandung entah lagu apa, Harry memotong waffle itu dan memakannya seolah bergaya sedang memakan daging steak.

Sementara Harry tampak menikmati pagi yang ceria ini, Severus masih tetap tampak kalem meski di dalam dirinya sedang berlangsung debat yang seru sekali. Tapi kalau dia tidak segera bicara pada Harry, bisa-bisa musim panas bisa berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan membersihkan dapur, Severus pun mengajak Harry ke ruang duduk. Dia memutuskan akan bicara, toh kalau Harry langsung bad mood, bantuan akan segera datang untuk mengembalikan mood Harry.

"Ada apa, Daddy?" tanya Harry yang duduk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya.

Maka Severus, yang memang bukan tipe yang suka basa basi, mengatakan semuanya pada Harry, tentang tawaran kerja dari Albus Dumbledore sebagai seorang Potion Master di Hogwarts. Pertama, Harry senang sekali mendengar ayahnya mendapat pekerjaan tetap, namun begitu Severus menjelaskan kalau itu berarti Severus akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts dari pada di rumah, Harry langsung berubah murung. Inilah kelemahan Severus yang paling besar.

Harry, kalau sedang marah atau sedang tidak enak hati, bukannya mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil seusianya pada umumnya, Harry justru cenderung langsung menjadi super pendiam... seperti saat ini. Bocah aktif yang selalu bergerak ke sana kemari itu mendadak saja bisa langsung diam, hening, tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Harry, son, mengertilah. In penting. Untukku, juga untukmu." Kata Severus.

Harry masih diam menunduk. Lalu mendadak saja dia turun dari sofa dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu, dia menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Severus selain menunggu, paling tidak sampai Sirius dan Remus datang 30 menit lagi.

.

"Jadi... Harry sedang ngambek sekarang?" Entah kenapa Sirius puas sekali saat mengatakan itu. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu melipat tangannya, "Tumben sekali kau tidak bisa menaklukkannya?"

"Sirius! Jangan malah memperolok Severus. Kau ini keterlaluan." Ujar pria lain berwajah lembut dan memiliki rambut sewarna madu. "Kami akan jelaskan padanya pelan-pelan. Kau tahu kau bukan pembicara yang baik, jadi— mungkin Harry cuma salah paham saja."

Kalau ada yang ingin Severus ucapkan terima kasih padanya, jelas itu ditujukan pada Remus. Satu-satunya anggota Marauder yang waras dan bisa dia percaya seratus persen. Pria itu pasti bisa menangkan Harry, seperti biasa kalau anak itu sedang bad mood.

"Ya ya ya... baiklah. Sekarang di mana dia? Kami akan membujuknya dengan ditemani es krim Florean Fortescue." Kata Sirius lagi.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." Severus langsung berbalik dan menuju ke ruang bawah tanah dimana lab pribadinya berada.

Sirius menggelengkan kepala, "Dia itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Susah sekali diajak bercanda."

"Kau juga sama. Suka sekali bercanda yang tidak lucu." Remus mendahului Sirius berjalan menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kamar Harry. "Harry, ini Remus dan Sirius. Boleh kami masuk?"

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam, maka Remus pun membuka pintu itu. Di dalam, dia melihat Harry duduk di tempat tidur sambil bermain-main dengan boneka naga kesayangannya. Sejenak, Remus dan Sirius terhenti di ambang pintu. Well—ini bukan pertama kali Harry ngambek, tapi ini pertama kali Harry bahkan tak memandang mereka meski sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Hey, Harry... tak ada sambutan untuk kami berdua?" Sirius masuk lalu dia duduk di sebelah Harry yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tanpa suara. Saat itu Sirius dan Remus setuju kalau sifat Harry yang seperti ini benar-benar mirip seperti ibunya.

Remus menyusul duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur Harry, "Apa hari ini kita batalkan saja acara ke Diagon Alley?"

Mendengar itu Harry menggeleng.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri." Kata Remus lagi, "Kamu mau kok menemanimu di sini sampai kau berbaikan dengan Severus."

Harry menggeleng lagi.

Remus dan Sirius bertukar pandang. Mereka jadi ikut bingung harus bicara apa. Menghadapi Harry yang sedang tidak enak hati begini sama parahnya dengan menghadapi Lily yang mengamuk kalau dulu mereka sedikit mengerjai Severus.

"Apa... Daddy membenciku? Apa aku tidak disukai lagi? Makanya Daddy mau bekerja di Hogwarts dan meninggalkan aku di rumah? Apa karena aku bukan anak kandung Daddy?" Pertanyaan terus terlontar dari bibir kecil Harry yang bergetar menahan tangis. Satu ekspresi yang Sirius dan Remus tak pernah ingin melihatnya.

Sirius memeluk tubuh mungil itu, "Jangan berpikiran bodoh, Harry. Menyebalkan memang mengatakan ini, tapi, Severus menyayangimu. Lebih dari apapun."

"Itu benar, Harry... Severus menyayangimu. Kau sendiri yang paling tahu itu." Remus mengusap kepala Harry dengan lembut.

"Lalu kenapa dia mau meninggalkan aku sendiri?"

Sirius mendudukkan bocah itu di pangkuannya, "Karena Severus melakukan itu untukmu Harry. Dia ingin membahagiakanmu."

"Aku bahagia kalau Daddy ada di dekatku!"

"Tapi orang dewasa tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu, Harry." Remus menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, "Severus juga ingin selalu ada di dekatmu, tapi dia juga berpikir untuk masa depanmu. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa bertahan dengan mengandalkan komisi dari ramuan-ramuan yang telah dia patenkan. Tapi dengan bekerja di Hogwarts, dia bisa mendapat gaji yang lebih baik, yang berarti, hidup yang lebih baik juga untukmu. Untuk kalian."

Harry memandang Remus, "Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Daddy. Kalau Daddy pergi, aku tinggal dengan siapa? Aku tidak mau sendirian." Bulir air mata akhirnya tumpah di wajah Harry. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca dalam upaya menahan airmatanya supaya tak makin melimpah ruah.

Kedua lengan Sirius makin erat memeluk Harry, "Kau bisa tinggal denganku dan Regulus di Grimmauld Place. Keluarga Malfoy juga pasti mau menerimamu dengan senang hati. Atau ke The Burrow, di sana pasti makin ramai kalau ada kamu."

"Aku ingin bersama Daddy..."

Remus menepuk-nepuk kepala Harry, "Aku tahu kau ingin bersamanya, tapi kau juga harus hargai keputusan Severus. Dia pun pasti berat harus berpisah denganmu untuk mengajar di Hogwarts."

Harry bersandar pada Sirius, "Apa Daddy juga merasa kesepian tanpa aku?"

"Tentu saja dia kesepian," Kata Remus, "Walau terpisah jauh, tapi kalian selalu bersama kan?"

Tak mengerti, Harry setengah memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sirius mencium puncak kepala Harry, "Karena kalian selalu bersama di dalam sini." Dia nenyentuh dada Harry, "James selalu berkata seperti itu pada Lily setiap kali dia pergi berdinas untuk waktu yang lama. Ya— ayahmu yang satu itu memang tukang gombal sejati. Yang mendengarnya saja jadi ikut malu."

Akhirnya ada senyum kecil di wajah Harry, "Emm... apa kalian mau bercerita lebih banyak tentang Mum dan Dad? Kalau aku bertanya pada Daddy... dia sering sekali terlihat sedih."

Sekali lagi pandangan Sirius dan Remus saling bertaut. Sejujurnya, mereka juga masih merasa sakit setiap kali ingat kalau dua sahabat mereka sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Namun mereka juga paham akan rasa keingintahuan Harry yang besar. Anak itu— sudah setahun sejak Severus menceritakan kebenaran pada Harry bahwa dia bukan anak kandungnya, meski begitu Harry tak begitu banyak bertanya tentang siapa orang tuanya. Hanya sekedar nama, pekerjaan dan hubungan mereka dengan Severus, dia juga berkata kalau dia sudah puas dan bahagia menjadi anak Severus.

Maka Sirius mendudukkan Harry di tempat tidur, "Apa yang ingin kau tahu tentang James dan Lily?" Tanya Sirius.

"Umm..." Harry memeluk boneka naganya, "Daddy pernah bilang kalau Dad James itu nakal sekali sewaktu di sekolah dan suka mengerjainya."

Mendengar itu, senyum usil muncul di wajah Sirius, "Well yeah... memang benar begitu. Tapi James bukan orang jahat, dia kesal saja melihat Severus Yagyou setiap saat setiap waktu selalu saja berkutat dengan buku. seperti murid Ravenclaw saja, padahal dia Slytherin. Dan karena rasa usil James sedikit lebih tinggi dari orang normal, jadi Severus adalah sasaran empuk keisengannya."

Harry memandang Sirius, "Jadi— Daddy dan Dad James itu musuh?"

"Tidak, Harry. Mereka bukan musuh, meski ya— hubungan mereka sedikit unik. Meski dengan cara yang membuat orang mengira mereka adalah musuh sejati, tapi baik James maupun Severus saling mengakui kemampuan masing-masing. Itu juga berkat ibumu, Lily, yang selalu bisa menghentikan James kalau candaannya sudah keterlaluan."

"Ya— ibumu itu satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dilawan oleh kami." Lanjut Remus.

Mata Harry bersinar di balik kacamata bulatnya, "Jadi... meski sering bertengkar, mereka berdua sebenarnya berteman?"

"Itu benar." Kata Remus.

Saat itu Sirius mendengus, "Sebenarnya aku agak tidak terima juga sih waktu tahu kalau James dan Lily memilih Severus sebagai ayah asuhmu di surat wasiat mereka. Tapi— memang Severus pilihan yang tepat. Aku bekerja sebagai Auror, tak cocok mengasuh anak. Kalau Remus... kau tahu sendiri kondisinya. Kementrian tak akan mengizinkannya. Kalau kau tanya tentang Peter... Kementrian juga tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada orang yang keberadaannya tidak jelas dimana itu."

Harry memandang Remus. Ya—dia tahu jati diri Remus sebagai seorang manusia serigala, tapi itu bukan masalah, karena Harry belum pernah bertemu orang lain yang sebaik dan selembut Remus.

"Lagipula di antara kami yang masih hidup ini, Severus lah orang yang paling mencintai Lily. Karena itu dia begitu menyayangimu, sebagai harta yang ditinggalkan oleh Lily." Remus mengusap kepala Harry.

"Daddy... mencintai Mum?"

Sirius dan Remus sama-sama tersenyum saat itu, tapi Sirius yang menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "Itu benar. Siapa pun di Hogwarts pada masa kami tahu kalau Severus suka pada Lily. Kupikir sampai akhirnya Lily menikahi James pun, Severus masih terus mencintainya... hingga saat ini."

"Sampai sekarang?" Harry terdengar tak yakin.

Sirius menjawabnya dengan mantap, "Sampai detik ini, aku yakin hanya Lily yang dicintai Severus, jadi dia pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Harry. Dia tak mau dihantui Lily karena mengabaikanmu."

Lelucon itu bisa membuat Harry tertawa, dan itu membuat Sirius juga Remus merasa lega.

"Nah— sekarang apa apa marahmu pada Severus sudah hilang?" Tanya Remus.

Ada semburat merah di wajah Harry, "Aku... jadi malu... ngambek seperti anak kecil begini."

Kata-kata Harry membuat Sirius dan Remus tertawa geli, bersamaan mereka berkata, "Kau ini memang masih kecil kok, Harry."

.

Dengan 'hiburan' dari Sirius juga Remus, Harry sudah bisa ceria lagi. Sekarang misinya sebelum berangkat ke Diagon Alley adalah untuk meminta maaf pada ayahnya. Harry pun menuju ke laboratorium bawah tanah di mana Severus berada. Pelan, Harry membuka pintu kayu itu dan menuruni anak tangga dari batu dengan berpegangan pada tembok. Dia tidak mau isiden saat dia berumur 5 tahun, terpeleset dan berguling-guling sampai lantai di bawah tangga ini, terulang lagi.

"Daddy?" Harry memanggil sang ayah, tapi tidak ada jawaban. "Daddy?" Harry akhirnya tiba di anak tangga terbawah. Dari sana dia bisa lihat kalau ternyata ayahnya tertidur dengan menjadikan lipatan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal di atas meja. Kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai dan beberapa bahan ramuan juga tergeletak di lantai. Perlahan Harry melangkah mendekati meja tempat Severus tertidur.

Sampai di sana, anak laki-laki itu terkejut dengan sebuah pigura kayu sederhana yang berisikan foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan bermata hijau, foto ibunya. Foto sihir itu terus menampakkan sosok Lily yang masih memakai seragam Hogwarts. Senyum mengembang saat dia melambaikan tangannya.

Harry pun tersenyum memandang foto ibunya, "Mum... aku memang kehilanganmu dan Dad... tapi kini aku punya seorang ayah yang luar biasa. Aku janji tidak akan cengeng lagi." Lalu tangan kecilnya menggapai wajah Severus dan menepuknya lembut, "Daddy.. Daddy bangun!"

Tak susah untuk membuat Severus terbangun. Pria itu membuka matanya dan sedikit terkejut melihat Harry ada di depannya.

"Daddy, aku pergi ke Diagon Alley dulu." Kata Harry dengan nada biasa yang cukup membuat Severus keheranan, padahal tadi wajah Harry sudah seperti dunia ini mau kiamat saja.

Belum lagi Severus bisa bicara, Harry sudah keburu bersuara lagi, "Aku... mau minta maaf. Soalnya tadi aku manja sekali. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan Daddy bicara." Harry memainkan tepian jubah yang dia pakai, "Sirius dan Remus sudah bicara padaku tentang alasan kenapa Daddy mau bekerja di Hogwarts. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti, dan aku tidak apa-apa kalau Daddy mau bekerja sebagai Potion Master di Hogwarts."

"Harry..."

Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum, "Lagipula Daddy pulang saat Natal, Paskah dan musim panas, kan? Aku akan bersabar di sini. Sirius juga menawari kalau aku mau tinggal di Grimmauld Place."

Severus memeluk Harry, "Thanks, son. Aku janji tidak akan melewatkan semua liburan yang aku dapat untuk pulang dan menghabiskannya bersamamu."

"Yeah— sebaiknya Daddy tepati janji itu," kata Harry, "sebab kalau tidak— aku akan berhenti bicara pada Daddy setahun penuh." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukan pada ayahnya, "Aku ke Diagon Alley dulu ya, karena ini sudah siang, kami akan makan siang di sana dan pulang agak malam. Tidak apa-apa kan, Daddy?"

Tentu saja Severus tak akan melarangnya, "Asal kau janji tidak beli apapun dari toko-toko lelucon kesukaan si Padfoot itu."

Harry tertawa lgi, "Daddy tenang saja. selama ada Remus, Sirius tidak akan mengajakku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh." Kemudian Harry mencium pipi Severus, "Sampai nanti malam, Daddy. Aku akan minta Sirius mentraktir kita makan malam, jadi Daddy tidak usah memasak."

"Baiklah. Bersenang-senanglah." Severus mengacak rambut Harry yang memang berantakan itu dan membiarkannya berlari keluar dari lab. Lalu mata hitam Severus beralih pada foto Lily yang tak henti tersenyum, rasa hangat memenuhi jiwanya saat ini.

"Kau telah memberiku harta yang luar biasa, Lily. Aku bersumpah aku akan menjaganya sampai tiba saatku nanti untuk menemuimu." Jemarinya menyusuri bentuk pigura itu, "Dan kuharap itu masih akan lama sekali."

.

.

Diagon Alley tetap ramai siang itu, toko-toko yang berjajar memamerkan barang-barang yang mereka jual dan ratusan penyihir berlalu lalang di jalan yang tak terdeteksi oleh orang yang tidak punya kemampuan sihir.

Harry berjalan diapit Sirius dan Remus dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum sempurna.

"Sepertinya bahagia sekali." Sirius memandang putra dari teman terbaiknya itu, "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku mau membelikan hadiah untuk Daddy."

"Hadiah? Apa?" Tanya Remus.

"Satu set alat tulis baru. Aku punya tabungan dan aku akan belikan yang bagus untuk Daddy." Kata Harry.

Sirius menepuk kepala Harry, "Kau memang anak baik, Harry."

Hari itu menjadi satu hari yang istimewa bagi Harry, hari dimana dia belajar untuk bersikap dewasa dan satu hari dimana dia tahu bahwa dia punya begitu banyak orang yang menyayanginya. Untuk saat ini, cita-citanya adalah untuk menjadi orang dewasa yang bisa menyayangi orang lain dengan tulus. Seperti ayahnya.

Severus Snape.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**THE END**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

AKHIRNYA PROYEK KEDUA SELESAAAAI! #dijitak

Baiklah... seperti biasa fic2 saya ini emag minim konflik. Moga2 ga pada bosen bacanya =_=

Yang jelas saya duduk manis nunggu feedback dari para reader semua XD


End file.
